godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
King ghidorah (according to fans)
Summary King ghidorah is thought of as Godzilla's greatest enemy The evolution of king ghidorah (1964-2019) Link:https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvkhH2lUwAAcjL9.jpg Powers and Stats Tier:'''At least '''Low 6-B, higher with Energy Absorption, Possibly High 6-A with Weather Manipulation|'7-C' | 5-B | 5-B | 7-C | 7-C,High 7-A | High 3-A| Name:King ghidorah,'''Ghidorah, Monster Zero, The Devil, Death Song of Three Storms, The One Who is Many,False King,Wings of Death, Universal Intelligence,Larry, Moe, and Curly,Ichi (Middle head), Ni (Right head), San aka Kevin (Left head) '''Origin:Planet x and kaijuverse Gender:'''Male '''Age: Millions of years Classification: Alien Titan, claimant of the position of Alpha Predator of the ecosystem,Kaiju, Extraterrestrial Three-Headed Dragon | Mutated Dorats | Cyborg King Ghidorah | Guardian Monster,Higher-Dimensional Being Powers and Abilities:'''Flight,Gravity Beams,Hurricane Winds,Durability,Magnetic Powers,Wings,Constricting Necks,Capture cables,Laser Triple Beam,Fireballs,Energy Orbs,Tasers,Force Field,Antigravity Beams,Hypnosis Beam,Fire Balls,Wing Shockwaves,Regeneration,Barrier,Dome,Teleportation,Thunder Spark,Energy shield,Super Gravity,Interdimensional travel,Space-time distortion,Intangibility,Bite,Electrical properties,Gematron calculation,Conducting scales,Wing lightning,Intelligence,Tails,Physical capabilities,Regeneration,Energy absorption,alpha call,turn into power up mecha king ghidorah form (in godzilla wars by trendmasters),turn into mecha king ghidorah,turn into hyper mecha king ghidorah,turn into his final form and turn into tyrant form Weakness:While a skilled fighter on the ground and in his element when in the air, King Ghidorah demonstrates considerable difficulty when fighting in the water, as shown when Godzilla dragged him underwater in Mexico, and likely would've been killed then and there if it weren't for the interference of the Oxygen Destroyer. His regeneration takes time, and he wasn't able to regenerate his wings and left and right heads after they were disintegrated by Burning Godzilla's nuclear pulse, nor when he was reduced to a single head before Godzilla incinerated it with his atomic breath. Because each head is capable of independent thought, they may become distracted and require the dominant middle head to get their attention and give them orders. However, all three were distracted by and pursued the ORCA when they had Godzilla at their mercy in Boston,giving him time to recover and ultimately leading to Ghidorah's downfall. '''Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Easily overpowered Godzilla. Likely superior to MUTO Prime. Created a Category VI hurricane), higher with Absorption (Absorbed energy from a power plant and Godzilla himself and overpowered Godzilla who had just been freshly recharged by a nuclear bomb), Possibly Multi-Continent level with Weather Manipulation (Was causing massive storms to appear all over the Earth, would have reshaped the world after leading the rest of the Titans.),Large Mountain level (Able to slightly harm Godzilla Earth but is overall inferior) | High Universe level (Stated to be a higher-dimensional being, unbound by the laws of the physical universe as it comes from a higher dimension, whose true form is undetectable by 3-Dimensional analytical equipment, with the only means of measuring it being the intense gravity it gives off),Town level (Nearly killed a weakened Rainbow Mothra) | At least Town level (Stomped Rainbow Mothra),Town level (Casually defeated a Mothra Larvae. Fought Showa Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and Gorosaurus simultaneously, Comparable to Gigan) | Planet level (Fought The same Godzilla that would later go on to fight Mothra and Battra.Should be at least comparable to Battra and Mothra individually, if not stronger, as he was able to overpower Godzilla by himself, a feat that Battra and Mothra had to team-up to accomplish) | Planet level (As a combination of King Ghidorah’s original powers and Futurian technology, he should be stronger than before. Managed to almost kill Godzilla) | Town level (Fought with GMK Godzilla, Should be comparable to the other two Guardian Monsters) | Town level (Stronger than his previous form, Absorbed Mothra's energy and added it to his own) Speed: At least Supersonic '''(Faster than Rodan. Quickly traveled from Washington D.C. to Boston. Lifted Godzilla above the cloud level in a few minutes. Can dodge missiles), '''Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Gravity Beams Forms:Dorat,Cretaceous King Ghidorah (young form),Ghidorah,King Ghidorah (Adult/Base form),King ghidorah (second form) (based off Legendary king ghidorah/King ghidorah (Monsterverse),Tyrant form,Mecha-King Ghidorah,Power up King ghidorah,Hyper mecha King Ghidorah and His true form (based off King ghidorah anime) Range: Several hundred meters via sheer size and most of his applications of Energy Projection. Planetary with Weather Manipulation (Was reshaping the world through both its Weather Manipulation and eventually with other Titans.) Intelligence:Infinity (he is too much intelligent) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Portal Creation: Ghidorah's method of interacting with the 3-Dimensional world is through portals. These portals are described as and have the properties of a Black Hole, including having the physical appearance of a black hole, being described by advanced analytical equipment as a singularity, having an established ergosphere and static limit, causing intense distortions in gravity, and causing space-time to break down. * Electrical Bite: Ghidorah is able to discharge electrical energy through his bite in order to injure Godzilla. * Intangibility: Another effect of Ghidorah's energy-based body composition and his extradimensional nature is selective intangibility. * Gravity Beams: King Ghidorah's trademark attack. He can fire Gravity Beams from his mouths. He can use it both to destroy targets and pick them up. * Electric Bite: GMK King Ghidorah can electrocute his opponent by biting them. * Hurricane Winds: King Ghidorah can cause wind storms with his wings. * Energy Shield: GMK King Ghidorah can create a spherical spiritual energy shield around himself to block attacks. * Energy Shield Bomb: GMK King Ghidorah can throw his Energy Shield as an explosive projectile. * Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah can unleash an ice breath from the mouth of his middle head. * Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah can also fire Gravity Beams from the mouth of all 3 of his heads except that they're red instead of yellow. * Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah can also emit a green tractor beam from the mouth of his middle head. * Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah can also eventually re-attach one of his heads whenever it has either severed or blown out. Key:The Absolute Devil/The false King of the monsters|Showa | Heisei | Mecha-King Ghidorah | GMK | Thousand-Year-Old Dragon, King Ghidorah|Monsterverse|Dorat|Cretaceous King Ghidorah|Tyrant form|Power up King ghidorah|Hyper mecha King Ghidorah|Planet eater Stats Height:30 cm (dorat form) 50 meters (young form) 158.8 meters (Ghidorah,Base form/King Ghidorah,Mecha King Ghidorah,Power up Mecha King Ghidorah and Hyper mecha king Ghidorah) 170 meters (Tyrant form) 20 Kilometers (his true form) Wingspan:200 cm (dorat form) 70 meters (Young form) 278 meters ('''Ghidorah,Base form/King Ghidorah,Mecha King Ghidorah,Power up Mecha King Ghidorah and Hyper mecha king Ghidorah) 500 meters (tyrant form) Unknown (his true form) '''Weight:7 tons (dorat form) 60,00 tons (young form) 141,056 tons ('''Ghidorah,Base form/King Ghidorah,Mecha King Ghidorah,Power up Mecha King Ghidorah and Hyper mecha king Ghidorah) 178,000 Tons (Tyrant form) Infinity (true form) Roar # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1eogtlyDg4Y # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCcHWsek1GQ # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI48Kw6Ovwo # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pepk-9ZiHjk # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pNJYqeAe68 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UG45YAz3Kc # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4S8vW2Nj738 # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GsnERlUcTg King Ghidorah Theme # https://youtu.be/AeY8H2UK-NY # https://youtu.be/Owae32L5ZOU Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villians Category:Godzilla Category:Monsters Category:The most powerful kaiju on this wikia Category:The strongest kaiju on this wikia Category:Japanese devil Category:Japenese Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Unstoppable Category:Kaiju